ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinitrix, part 1.
Storyline Ty Twelve was an average thirteen year old until one rare night on the planet Earth, when he was having a sleep over with his best friend Max Freeze, his life changed forever. Max was out cold and Ty was so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open, but for some strange reason he couldn't get to sleep. He stared out of the window longingly, then in the distance he saw a bright beam of light heading towards them. Ty didn't blink. What looked like a meteor came blasting overhead within a massive purple fire ball landing in the Freeze familie's garden. Ty crept down the stair case then slid open the garden doors, which led into what looked like a huge bonfire. In the middle of the remaining garden lay what looked like a... a... watch? "What's a watch doing inside a meteor?" he muttered. Slowly he slid down into the crator and put the futuristic tech onto his wrist. "Aaaagh" Ty shouted as it fused itself to his arm then lit up with a purple glow. *** "Max!, Max!" yelled Ty, Max woke with a start. "WHAT?!" he moaned, "You will not beleive what i found last night!" Ty yelped waving his wrist in the air exitedly. "Actually i do. Sorry Ty but i havn'y been completely honest with you... i'm...i'm half alien. Ty stared at Max with a confused expression on his face and thought for a while, after all it wasn't the wierdest that had happened to him in the past few days. "So, do you know what this thing is?" he muttered quietly. "Yep, i think so - it kinda looks like an Omnitrix? Well let's find out..." Max twisted the main circular panel and a purple hologram lit up his face. "Here we go! *slam!* The room lit up with energy as Ty's human body transformed, leaving a large beatle-like man in his place "Eatle!" he shouted dramatically. "I feel HUNGRY." Eatle moaned, chomping down on the nearest peice of furniture - "What are you doing?!" shouted Max, "Uh-oh, i don't feel so good..." and at that exact moment the horn on his head errupted with what looked like laser beams blowing both of them (plus parts of the house) into the street. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!" bellowed Max angrily as Eatle's body erupted with purple energy, turning him back into a human once again. "Sorry dude. But i don't exactly know how to use that thing properly do i? Anyway you seem to be the expert..." "Well we can't stay here now." "Where are gonna go?" said Ty sounding concerned, "Road Trip!", "Okay then, cool, but one question - What do you really look like if you're half alien?" . ''Without a word, Max simply took his face off, kind of like magic his true apperance was revealed. Ty was speechless and all he could do was stare at his best friend like it was someone else. "Let's get going then." Ty said finally after a lenghty silence, before twisting his watch and selecting another alien - *slam*. "ECHO ECHO!" TO BE CONTINUED. . . Aliens Used *Eatle *Echo Echo Characters *Ty Twelve *Max Freeze Villains *''None yet Trivia *This is the first ever episode of Ty Twelve Infinite Alien. *The infinitrix is a 'infinitely better' version of Azmuth's omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Ty Twelve Infinite Alien Category:Series Premieres